doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Anexo:20ª temporada de Los Simpson
Inglés estadounidense |estudio_doblaje = New Art Dub |direccion_doblaje1 = Alejandro Mayén (epis. 1-6) |direccion_doblaje2 = Gerardo García (epis. 7-21) |traductor = María del Carmen López |estudio_edicion = New Art Dub (versión remasterizada del año 2014 (hasta el 9º episodio)) |fecha_grabacion = 2008/9 |version_español = 70px |pais = México |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2008-2009 |episodios = 21 |predecesor = Decimonovena temporada |sucesor = Vigesimoprimera temporada }} La vigésima temporada de la serie Los Simpson se estrenó en Estados Unidos por el canal FOX, el 28 de septiembre de 2008 y finalizó el 17 de mayo de 2009. En Latinoamérica se estrenó entre el 19 de abril de 2009 y el 6 de septiembre de 2009. Reparto base Personajes principales Personajes secundarios y/o recurrentes Personajes episódicos Episodio #421: Pasteles y persecuciones (Sex, Pies and Idiot Scrapes) Episodio #422: Comunicación Perdida (Lost Verizon) Episodio #423: El doble de Bart (Double, Double, Boy in Trouble) Episodio #424: La casita del Horror XIX (Treehouse of Horror XIX) Trivia *En los créditos de doblaje de FOXLA, se acredita a Gerardo García como director de doblaje; sin embargo, este episodio fue dirigido por Alejandro Mayén. Episodio #425: Curvas peligrosas (Dangerous Curves) Episodio #426: Intercambio de palabras (Homer and Lisa Exchange Cross Words) Episodio #427: Mypods y Dinamita (Mypods and Boomsticks) Episodio #428: Burns y las abejas (The Burns and the Bees) Episodio #429: Lisa, la reina del drama (Lisa the Drama Queen) Episodio #430: Cambia mi vida, por favor (Take My Life, Please) Episodio #431: Como se ganó la prueba (How the Test Was Won) Episodio #432: No más préstamos (No Loan Again, Naturally) Episodio #433: Maggie se ha ido (Gone Maggie Gone) Episodio #434: En el nombre del abuelo (In the Name of the Grandfather) Episodio #435: Boda desastrosa (Wedding for Disaster) Curiosidades *A partir de este episodio, el Reverendo Alegría pasa a ser doblado por Eduardo Fonseca en reemplazo de Víctor Manuel Espinoza. Episodio #436: El gran pequeño amor de Moe (Eeny Teeny Maya Moe) Curiosidades *Por única vez en la serie, en este episodio Gerardo Vásquez no interpretó al Dr. Hibbert y Barney siendo reemplazado en ambos personajes por Sebastián Llapur. Casualmente, es lo inverso a lo que ha ocurrido en ocasiones anteriores donde Vásquez ha reemplazado a Llapur en sus personajes cuando éste último no podía asistir. Episodio #437: Los buenos, los tristes y los drogados (The Good, the Sad and the Drugly) Episodio #438: Papá no sabe nada (Father Knows Worst) Episodio #439: Waverly Hills 9-0-2-1-D'Oh Episodio #440: Cuatro grandes mujeres y manicures (Four Great Women and a Manicure) Episodio #441: Homerica (Coming to Homerica) Transmisión Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Temporadas de series de 20th Century Fox Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión Categoría:Series Animadas de Film Roman Categoría:Series de 20th Century Fox Television Categoría:Series y Películas de Gracie Films Categoría:Series animadas de 2000s Categoría:Doblajes de 2000s Categoría:Producciones con doblaje acreditado Categoría:Series transmitidas por Azteca 7 Categoría:Subtítulos forzados Categoría:Series transmitidas por Caracol Categoría:Series transmitidas por Latina Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal 13 Categoría:Series transmitidas por Azteca Guate Categoría:Series transmitidas por Univisión PR